Medici Mafia
The Medici Mafia is an evil mafia organization led by Lorenzo Medici that controls certain parts of the Canopy Kingdom. They have commited many crimes and are being hunted by Parasoul to carry out the law. Other hunters include Ms. Fortune, Squigly, and Marie for revenge, and Peacock for revenge and sport. "While the Renoir Crown rules the the Canopy Kingdom, the Medici rule its sizable underworld. On the surface, the wealthy Medici family is noble and generous, but beneath this facade lurks the truth: most everyone of power in New Meridian is being manipulated, coerced or directly controlled by the Medici crime family." Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Lorenzo Medici and his Medici Mafia joins The Ultratech to seized over The Multi-Universe and goes after Kiritsugu Emiya and his allies. Related characters with the Medici Mafia *Filia is related to the Mafia by blood, according to Marie. Hints in the game suggest she is Lorenzo Medici's granddaughter, though she could also simply be the daughter of another Mafia member. Though Alex Ahad has stated that she is indeed Lorenzo's granddaughter via a Stalty Cupcakes stream, this information is still ambiguous until placed officially into the game. *Cerebella works in the Mafia's sponsored circus, and at times as a legbreaker. She strives for Vitale's affection. *Peacock and Marie's lives were changed by the Mafia. They are behind the slave traders of Rommelgrad who captured and mutilated Patricia. Marie would later find the Skull Heart, with which she wished to destroy the traders, thus becoming a Skullgirl. *Parasoul listed the Mafia as one of her dislikes. She is working hard to bring them to justice. As she gets ready to fight Cerebella, she says she has a message for her boss. *Ms. Fortune also listed the Mafia as one of her dislikes. Their hitwoman Black Dahlia sliced her and The Fishbone Gang into many pieces. But since she swallowed the Life Gem, Ms. Fortune didn't die and is now working to avenge her gang. When she defeats Cerebella she says her bosses are next. *Squigly being a distant victim of the Medici mafia, she was reanimated by her mother Selene Contiello when the latter became the next Skullgirl after a disguised Double gave the heart to her as a birthday gift and alerted the crime family of her latest acquisition. After Lorenzo Medici defamed the Contiello's by stitching the mouths of their dead shut Squigly found herself alive again with the new Skullgirl gunning for the Medici's. *Big Band having been a straight laced cop in the grungy criminal underworld of meridian city, Ben Birdland had been brutally betrayed and beaten within an inch of his life by crooked cops on the Medici's Payroll. ASG Labs eventually found him and remade him into the Cyborg soldier Big Band, now a senior officer he acts as the overseer and father figure to the younger Anti-Skullgirl requites. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Character hailing from the Skullgirls Univrese Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Criminals Category:Groups Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Mobsters